1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toilet flush valves and, more specifically, to valves providing alternative flush water volumes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Toilets typically include a bowl which is adapted to receive liquid and solid waste, and a tank which provides a reservoir of water for flushing the waste from the bowl. Apparatus which is commonly mounted in the tank includes a flush valve assembly which is operable by the user to initiate the flushing of the bowl. A fill valve is also commonly mounted in the tank to refill the tank with a predetermined amount of water to be used in the next flushing operation.
Flush valve assemblies can vary considerably in their complexity, but typically include a flush valve, a float and an actuation mechanism. By operation of the actuation mechanism, the flush valve opens to release water from the tank into the bowl and closes when the float reaches a predetermined level indicative of the amount of water left in the tank.
More complex flush valve assemblies, such as that disclosed in PCT application number WO9502738 provide alternative flush water volumes. Prior to initiating the flushing operation, the user chooses between a large flush water volume for solid waste, and a smaller flush water volume for liquid waste. In the past, this selection has been made by a mechanical switch assessible to the user from outside the tank. Once the selection has been made, the associated flushing operation is initiated by operation of a pull tab also assessible from outside the tank.
These dual-flush toilet valves commonly include a selection apparatus which is mounted to the top of the tank, and a flush valve which is mounted to the bottom of the tank. With this design it is often desirable to adjust the axial distance separating the flush valve and the selection apparatus in order to accommodate tanks of various heights. In the past, this axial adjustability was provided by a shaft extending from the selector apparatus downwardly toward the flush valve. The length of this shaft had to be determined and the shaft cut to accommodate a particular height of the tank. This was a cumbersome procedure which had to be carried out with each installation. Unfortunately, once the shaft was cut, the valve assembly was rendered useless for taller toilet tanks. Mounting has also been a problem in tanks having mounting holes slightly misaligned. There has been no radial adjustability in prior flush valves to accommodate these toilets.
Within the tank, a hollow float has been provided with a water inlet and an air outlet. Selection of the reduced flush water volume has provided a controlled release of air from the air outlet to atmospheric pressure. This structure has facilitated the passage of water into the hollow float thereby decreasing the buoyancy of the float during the flushing operation and prematurely closing the flush valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,144 discloses a structure for adjusting the flush volume by controlling a release of air from the hollow float into a pressure tube which extends into the water in the tank. This tube provides a variable pressure that is dependent upon the level of the water in the tank. By adjusting the level of the tube in the tank, the pressure can be varied to provide a predetermined but adjustable flush water volume.
In accordance with the present invention, a flush valve assembly is provided with a selector apparatus including multiply actuators, such as buttons, which not only initiate the flushing procedure, but also choose between alternative flush water volumes. The step for initiating the flushing operation and for selecting the desired flush volume occurs substantially simultaneously with the single push of the associated button.
For the reduced flush volume, the float can be vented through a slide assembly and into a tube having a variable pressure dependent of the depth of the tube in the water. This will provide the reduced flush volume with a predetermined variable volume.
The slide associated with the air vent includes a first planar member having an aperture in fluid communication with the hollow float. A second slide member has a second aperture which is between first and second positions associated with the first and second flush water volumes. Movement of the second slide member is dependent upon operation of two flush actuators. The first flush actuator initiates the first flush with the lesser volume dependent upon the position of the pressure tube, while the second actuator initiates the flushing operation with the greater second flush volume.
The axial dimension of the flush valve assembly is adjustable using mating ridges and a retainer ring. This adjustment structure provides a variable distance between the flush valve and a lever associated with the selection apparatus. The shaft extending from the actuators to the lever is provided with a consent length and need not be cut to fit the assembly to the particular height of the tank. Radial adjustment of the selection apparatus relative to the flush valves accommodates toilets having mounting holes which are slightly misaligned.
In a first aspect of the invention, a toilet includes a bowl adapted to receive waste to be flushed, and a tank providing a reservoir of water to flush the bowl. A flush valve assembly is disposed in the tank and operable to release the water into the bowl in a first volume associated with the flushing of liquid waste and a second volume greater than the first volume associated with the flushing of solid waste. A selector apparatus is included in the flush valve assembly and accessible from outside the tank for initiating a flushing operation and for selecting one of the first flush volume and the second flush volume. A flush valve included in the flush assembly is responsive to operation of the selector assembly to release the water into the bowl. The flush valve is responsive to operation of the selector apparatus to select the first flush volume by opening the flush valve at the beginning of a first time period associated with the first flush volume and by closing the flush valve at the end of the first time period. Similarly, the flush valve is responsive to operation of the selector apparatus to select the second flush volume by opening the flush valve at the beginning of a second time period associated with the second flush volume and closing the flush valve at the end of the second time period. In this aspect of the invention, the second time period is greater than the first time period and the first time period is variable to adjust the first flush volume. A float having a least one wall forming a hollow chamber includes first portions of the wall defining at least one water inlet for receiving water at a first water entry rate associated with the first flush volume, and a second water entry rate associated with the second flush volume. Second portions of the wall define at least one air outlet hole for releasing air from the hollow chamber at a first air release rate associated with the first water entry rate, and a second air release rate associated with the second water entry rate.
In another aspect of the invention, a flush valve assembly is adapted to be mounted in a toilet tank having a top and a bottom, to controllably release water from the tank to flush the toilet. The flush valve assembly includes a flush valve coupled to a first column, and a selector assembly coupled to a second column. One of the first and second columns includes the plurality of first ridges while the other column includes at least one second ridge mating with the first ridge in a plurality of patterns each providing a different spaced relationship between the flush valve and the selector assembly. A retainer is disposed around the first and second columns to maintain the first ridges and the second ridge in a predetermined one of the mating patterns.
In another aspect of the invention, the flush valve assembly extends generally along an axis and is adapted for mounting in a toilet tank having a top and a bottom, to controllably release water from the tank to flush the toilet. The assembly includes a flush valve adapted to be mounted at the bottom of the tank and a selector assembly disposed at the top of the tank. A first push button is included in a selector assembly and to operate the flush valve to release a first volume of the water from the tank. A second push button, also included in the selector assembly, is to operate the flush valve to release a second volume of the water from the tank. The second volume of water is different from the first volume of water. In this aspect, a slide is by operation of the first push button to a first position associated with the first volume of the water and is by operation of the second push button to a second position associated with the second volume of water. The first and second push buttons are adapted to be pushed axially while the slide is generally transverse to the axis between the first position and second position.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method for flushing a toilet to alternatively initiate a flushing operation with a first flush water volume and a second flush water volume, includes the step of providing a selector apparatus having a first actuator and a second actuator. Operation of the first actuator initiates the flushing operation with the first flush volume while operation of the second actuator initiates the flushing operation with the second flush water volume. This operation includes the steps of initiating the flushing operation by pushing a first button, and selecting the first flush volume by pushing the first button. These initiating and selecting steps occur substantially simultaneously.
In still a further aspect of the invention, a toilet flush valve includes a top section having an axis, and at least two support members each extending in a generally parallel relationship to the axis. A plurality of projections carried by at least one of the support members extend inwardly toward the axis. A bottom section of the flush valve includes a plurality of annular flanges sized and configured to receive the projections of the top section. A retention ring is between an adjustment position and a locking position. In the adjustment position the projections are removed from the flanges, but in the locking position, the projections are held in a fixed relationship with the flanges providing the flush valve with a predetermined height.
A method for adjusting the height of a toilet flush mechanism provides a further aspect of the invention. This method includes the step of providing a top section with at least one support member having a plurality of projections extending radially inwardly. A bottom section is provided with a cylindrical portion defining a plurality of annular flanges configured to receive the projections of the top section. These flanges defined with the cylindrical portion a geometric section extending axially along the cylindrical portion. A locking ring can be moved along the support member of the top section, and provided with at least one tab engaging the projections of the support member at a predetermined location dependent on the desired height of the toilet flush mechanism. The method of adjustment includes the steps of sliding the support member along the geometric section, and rotating the top section and the ring relative to the bottom section to engage the flanges with the projections in order to maintain the flush valve mechanism at the desired height.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with a description of preferred embodiments and reference to the associated drawings.